


willy???

by RoseIsHereNow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, also this is for you ditty, i dont know ditty at all but MAN is she funny, idk i just felt a mighty need, you are one funky lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsHereNow/pseuds/RoseIsHereNow
Summary: im so sorry





	willy???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DittyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/gifts).



Simple trip to the store,  _that's it_.  ** __**That's all it should have been, so why in the world was Edward rolling on the ground crying with laughter? Well, Jonathan will fuckin' tell you you why.  
  
"Ooo!" Jonathan didn't look up from the cereal isle at Edward's squeal, if he ignored it, it might go away. "Jon! We should get oreos!" Jonathan just sighed.  
  
"Edward, we have 4 boxes at home, we do not need more." Edward pouted in response but didn't argue further, he must be in a good mood today.  
  
The rest of the shopping didn't take that long, and the checkout lines were pretty short. Jonathan noticed a mother in front of them struggling with her groceries and her son, who must have been about 5. They obviously did nothing to help the poor woman, why would they? Once again, ignore it and it might go away. They loitered a moment while Edward checked over their receipt. The oddness didn't start until they got outside. Edward was babbling about something or other, Jonathan had tuned it out, then he heard.  
  
"Now young man!" she was answered with a shouted "NO!"  
  
"If you don't put your pants on right now," she looked around before her eyes landed on Jonathan and she pointed. " _that man's going to steal your willy"_  
  
Within seconds the boy burst into tears and frantically pulled up his pants and they were off, leaving Edward and Jonathan stunned. Until Jonathan heard a sort of wheezing noise from Edward, and looked over to see tears running down his face. With a great gasping breath, Edward dropped to his knees and howled with laughter until Jonathan thought he might pass out.

Jonathan, who didn't think it was that funny, rolled his eyes and said "...no am no..."  
  
Edward choked.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> i giggled the whole time i wrote this


End file.
